


Doing A Sensual Task

by Floresfire



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: One night, Mr. EAD visits Kate so he can hang out with her by watching a movie. However, she has a different idea in mind for the android to do...
Relationships: Kate Alen/Mr. EAD
Kudos: 1





	Doing A Sensual Task

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMeeHeart777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/gifts).



> This is a commission for MeeMeeHeart777 aka BerryWatterson777 and this is also my very first time doing a fanfic about an anime. She asked me for a fic between Kate Alen and Mr. EAD. 
> 
> Takes place after episode 6 of F-Zero: GP Legends. I hop you enjoy this.

It was only a few days since the events happened while the Mobile Task Force watched over famous singer, Kate Alen, making her first believe that her manager wanted them to protect her from a dangerous criminal known as Zoda. However, Kate soon learned after looking through the memory core of Mr. EAD, an android and member of the Mobile Task Force, they were merely using her as bait so that they can arrest Zoda so he wouldn’t be able to get the prize money nor cause anymore problem for the citizens.

Kate soon drove away after learning the truth, however, Zoda and his men were hot on her trail and caused her to crash. After Kate refused to give herself up, Zoda went for the kill… only for EAD to rescue her. The Mobile Task Force soon went after Zoda, but his men stopped them, allowing Zoda to attempt to run over Kate, but EAD, risking his life for Kate, stopped him yet also destroyed himself. Zoda soon escaped while Kate shed tears for the android once his memory core faded away. Though the task force were able to fully repair him, he couldn’t remember the recent events, though Kate Alen gave everyone an encore by singing EAD’s favorite song, he only said that it was a good song.

During a calm evening, Kate Alen was in her home, returning from another successful concert. “I am glad that it’s done.” Kate said while yawning a bit as she sat down by her living room couch while her manager only chuckled. ‘The concert went well, Kate. The fans were cheering for you like they first heard you singing, hehe. It’s nice to know your singing remain amazing for everyone to hear.’ Kate slightly smiled a bit while her manager soon yawned and decided to get some rest, leaving Kate alone. “Ah, finally he’s gone.” Kate sighed in relief, wanting to be alone for a bit as she soon saw a slight vison of EAD, “EAD, I do hope your allies were able to fix you up. You may be a robot but… I could never thank you enough for what you did for me.” Kate slowly smiled while whipping away a bit of tears, still thankful yet heartbroken for EAD’s sacrifice.

However, it was interrupted by a slight knock on the door. “Hmm? Who could that be?” Kate stood up and walked her way towards the door, hesitate at first since she believes it may be a criminal. However, once she opened the door, she was deeply surprised, ‘Hello, Ms. Kate.’ In front of the singing diva was the android himself, Mr. EAD. “EAD?! You’re… alive?” Kate was happy and surprise to see the android up and standing once again. EAD nodded as he soon continued speaking, ‘Yes, I am. The Mobile Task Force were able to repair him back in one piece. Though… I was told my memory core did faded and my backup memory was gone so… I am unable to remember what happened.’ Kate looked a bit sorry for the android though he was alright with it. ‘But… I am alright and I am glad you’re safe, Ms. Kate.’ Kate smiled a bit while EAD bowed to the singing diva. “EAD, is there a reason you are here?” Kate asked in concern to why EAD arrived to her household.

EAD nodded and replied back, “I only came to know if it would be alright if I come inside to watch… a movie with you, Ms. Kate.” EAD slightly blushed even though not many android show emotions. Kate slowly blushed as well while smiled yet again at the android. ‘S-Sure… I don’t mind watching a movie with you EAD. Please come inside, but do be quiet, my manager is asleep right now.’ EAD nodded as he slowly entered Kate’s household and took a seat by her couch. However, Kate had something in her mind that she wanted to do with the android after what he did for her, even though he cannot remember it. ‘EAD, why don’t you pick the movie, I’ll be right back.’ Kate hurried herself towards her private bedroom while EAD was unaware of what the famous singing diva has planned for the android to do with her instead of just seeing a movie.

EAD slowly searched through the channels before stopping by at a nice adventure film he and Ryu saw recently. “Hmm, perhaps Ms. Kate would be alright with this sort of movie.” EAD placed the remote down and patiently waited for Kate to return. It only took a few minutes as Kate Alen soon returned to the living room… but had a little surprise for EAD. ‘EAD… I’m back.’ The android slowly turned his head and even though he didn’t look extremely surprise nor shock but his face entirely turned as red as fire once he saw Kate Alen, in a lovely light orange bra and panties, nearly showing her beautiful 23 C-Cupped breasts towards EAD. “M-M-Ms. Kate? You are not… wearing any clothes.” EAD said in a slight stutter yet oddly his body was slowly getting overly excited just by looking at the singing divas gorgeous body.

Kate Alen slowly walked her way towards EAD, smiling softly while she then wrapped her arms around the android head as she slowly sat down on his lap, causing him to blush even worse while something down below was starting to poke from inside his robotic tights. “EAD… I know you can’t remember what you did for me. But I do… and I will always cherish it in my heart. EAD, instead of watching a movie… why don’t you help me do a sensual job… and allow me to thank you in my own way.” Kate placed a kiss onto EAD’s head, while he is certainly unsure what to do, he has never programmed to do something this… erotic before. However, something inside of him was telling the android to do this and let Kate thank him for his actions. “I… I am unaware of what to do but… I will… gladly assist you with what you want, Ms. Kate.’ Hearing that made Kate smiled while her excitement for this began flowing through her body like a raging ocean.

“Perfect, EAD. I will help you with what you need to do.” Kate soon started kissing EAD softly, pressing her lips against his own metallic lips. EAD was confused on what to do but… he slowly did what Kate was doing and started kissing her back a bit. “Mmmm.” The two softly moaned while EAD’s hands started rubbing around Kate’s back, making her squirm and moan in between their kiss. “Mmmmm!” EAD separated from the kiss and said, ‘Is this okay, Ms. Kate?’ Kate smiled and nodded back, “Yes, it is. Relax, EAD. It will be alright.” Kate kissed EAD once again while she had her hands slowly gripping his shoulders, causing the android to moan back in the same tone as Kate did. ‘MmmmMMmm.’ EAD and Kate both moaned softly and sweetly while EAD continued rubbing Kate’s back slowly until his hands touched the back of her bra, slowly touching before he soon undid it, causing Kate to stop their kiss and cover her chest before her bra could fall off. “EAD?” Kate looked surprised but liked it a bit while EAD only said, ‘I… I did not know it would remove your… bra. But I believe men sometimes touch their female partner’s… chest to help relax them, yes?’ Kate smiled and soon dropped her bra down, reviling her C-Cupped beauties to EAD. “Yes, they do. If you want to… go ahead and touch them, I don’t mind.”

EAD was hesitate at first until his large hands soon groped and softly squeezed both of Kate’s breasts. Causing her to release a soft yet sweet moan from her body. EAD once again blushed, never knowing the sound of a woman’s moan of pleasure would sound heavenly. “Did you like it?” Kate sighed and nodded, ‘So very much… please continue.’ EAD did what she asked him to do as he soon started rubbing and groping Kate’s soft breasts dearly, groping, rubbing and firmly squeezing her breasts like no tomorrow, causing Kate to moan and gasped angelically, enjoying the sweet foreplay by the android. “Your breasts… they feel so soft and so… lovely. I never knew this would be something humans enjoy doing.” Kate giggled while kissing EAD’s head sweetly and said, ‘Humans sometimes do this for pleasure or just for fun… this is for saving me, my hero. Please continued and do not stop for a second.’ EAD nodded as he increased his groping pace, pleasuring Kate’s breasts passionately while his mouth, out of nowhere, started sucking on her breasts back and forth, making Kate utter a scream of pleasure from her mouth. “MmmmMmmmm, was that okay?” EAD asked but Kate only reply was pushing his head deeper, giving him his answer as he continued rubbing and sucking her breasts like crazy.

Minutes passed by, EAD was still sucking and groping Kate’s lovely breasts until… she decided that it was enough. “EAD, please stop now.” EAD soon stopped his oral pleasure as he then said the singing diva, ‘Were you satisfied by my work?’ Kate slowly sighed in and out before giving him an answer, “Very much satisfied, EAD. So satisfied.... that I believe you should feel the same.” EAD looked yet again confused as Kate kneel down towards his waist and started feeling down on his robotic groin, trying to find it. ‘Ms. Kate, what are you-‘ EAD was soon silenced once Kate found what she was looking for, touching a certain spot, revealed EAD’s most sacred part of his body, a 10 inched long human like erection. “Oh my… for an android… I never knew you would have a certain part, hehehe.” Kate chuckled while her soft hands started rubbing and groping EAD’s cock, causing the android to shiver and hiss dearly. ‘Ms. Kate, this is something women do to men?’ Kate nodded while saying, “Yes, we do. It’s something men really enjoy during this moment, EAD. Now then, enjoy my pleasure, EAD.” Kate soon enough began her oral pleasure on the android as she licked and swirled her wet tongue around his erection, making him hiss and grunt deeply, never knowing this feeling ever until now. ‘My word… this is… something. Ohhhh!’ EAD groaned and grunted while Kate stroked and licked his erection softly, enjoying how the android shivered and squirmed at her work.

“I do hope you are enjoying it, EAD. Because… the true fun is yet to come.” Feeling even more excited and aroused, Kate launched her mouth against EAD’s cock, releasing a husky grunt from the android as she started sucking him in a tender yet sweet motion. “MmmmMmmmm.” Kate moaned pleasingly while she bopped her head back and forth, sucking almost 3 fourths of EAD’s hard rod. ‘Ohh god… Ms. Kate.’ EAD gasped and hissed deeply, never actually feeling this type of feeling before ever as Kate continued sucking his hard cock even more. “Mmmmm! How does it feel, EAD?” Kate asked while stroking the android’s cock as EAD looked away and blushed even more. ‘It feels… very nice in a way, Ms. Kate.’ Kate smiled, pleased to hear that EAD was enjoying her oral pleasure before she resumed her action and started sucking him again. ‘Mmmm, oh god!’ EAD gasped, hissed and groaned, never knowing how amazing this would feel while his hands started petting and rubbing Kate’s hair softly, making her moan a bit. “Mmmmmm” Kate softly moaned against her sucking, liking EAD’s petting her hair while she kept going before she soon decided to increase the heat between the two.

Wasting no time, Kate soon started going harder, sucking EAD’s cock harder and faster, deep throating EAD hard and good. “OHHHH GOD! Ms. Kate!” EAD hissed, grunted and moaned deeply in pleasure, feeling more and more pleased than ever as Kate deepthroated his full cock hard and good. ‘MmmmmMmmm!’ Kate muffled a sexy moan, loving taking all of the android’s hard cock inside her mouth as she bopped her head back and forth in a hard and rough pace. EAD continued petting and rubbing Kate’s hair softly while enjoying her rough blowjob action on him until he soon felt a different rush he never felt before. “Ahh, Ms. Kate… something is happening! My body is… burning, shaking like an earthquake! What is happening!?” Kate stopped her sucking but stroked EAD’s cock so he wouldn’t stop being please as she answered him, ‘I think… you’re about to climax soon, EAD. It’s okay, you can release all you want, it’ll feel wonderful, I promise.’ Kate resume her deepthroating, going even harder while EAD soon squeezed the cushions of Kate’s couch before he howled out loud, “OH GOD, AHHH!” EAD soon enough howled and grunted deeply, ejaculating hard inside of Kate’s mouth, surprising her deeply with how much he was shooting out of him. ‘Mmmmm!’ Kate moaned softly, taking all of EAD’s semen before pulling out as she swallowed all of the android’s semen in her mouth, without leaving a single drop. Mr. EAD gasped in and out tiredly while Kate sighed a bit, before standing up and sitting on top of the android’s lap, grinding his erection against her lower reign and her panties.

“So, how was it, EAD?” Kate said with a sweet yet sexy smirk, rubbing her thumbs against EAD’s cheeks, making him blush even more before he soon replied back, ‘I have never felt this feeling before… and… it did felt wonderful.’ Kate smiled even more, kissing EAD’s head before saying, ‘But… this isn’t over just yet, my sweet android.’ EAD looked surprised before Kate soon removed her orange panties, revealing her fully nude body to the android, making him blush more and more like a lobster. ‘Ms. Kate… you are no longer… dressed.’ EAD felt something that was making him want to do something very odd but very erotic to Kate Alen as the singing diva soon once again sat on the android’s lap, grinding her wet pussy against his hard cock, making them both hiss and moan a bit. “EAD, this is what human call sexual intercourse, the male pushes his lower reign into the female’s lower reign, pleasuring her deeply.” EAD felt more and more concern but also excited as Kate soon said, “I want you to pleasure me all you want. Take me now, EAD… please.” EAD soon said, ‘But I heard that this may cause a female human to be pregnant, will this happen to you?’ Kate shook her head and said, “No need to worry, it’s not that time of the month for me, so you can release yourself all you want… I promise.” Kate kissed EAD once again before he soon moved his large hands onto Kate’s waist, rubbing her soft skin slowly before he soon pushed her onto his erection as he soon thrust into her wet slit with ease!

“Ohhhhh!” The two both gasped and moaned deeply, not knowing how tight they felt against one another. “M-Ms. Kate… you feel very tight… is this okay though?” EAD asked in a concern tone for the singing diva as she slowly relax herself and soon nodded, ‘Yes, it is normal, EAD. Just… take it slow for a moment. Pull yourself out slowly then push back in… go ahead.’ EAD felt worried about hurting Kate, but if she said it’ll be okay… then he will trust. Soon enough, EAD began pleasuring Kate Alen, fucking her wet pussy slowly, pushing and pulling himself in and out of her, thrusting Kate’s wet slit in a calm and tender pace. ‘Oh yes, Mmmmm, Mr. EAD.’ Kate moaned, gasped and softly screamed in pleasure, loving the android’s tender pounding while he hissed and grunted, feeling Kate’s tight womb against his hard cock, slowly enjoying it with every thrust he does onto her. “Ms. Kate… my word! This feels… somehow amazing! Never have I known this would be certainly amazing! Do you humans do this just for fun?” Kate gasped and moaned before replying back, ‘Not always, EAD. Some of us do this to show how much we mean to one another… a husband and wife do this to show their love for one another. What we are doing… I am showing you my thanks for saving me. Now please… do not stop at all, thrust me even more with your hard, massive, piece of meat! Do it, EAD!’ Kate begs for more gave EAD enough strength to do so as he then began fucking her in a rougher and more tender pace, pounding her pussy with such power. ‘Oh my god! Yes! Mmmm, just like that, EAD!’ Kate soon kissed EAD on the lips, making him kiss her back while he continued on with his pounding, pleasuring and loving Kate Alen with so much pleasure inside of him. “MmmmMmmmm!” The two moaned and groaned passionately while EAD began groping and rubbing Kate’s breasts and her soft ass, making her moan even more inside their kiss.

Moments soon passed by, the two changed position as Kate was kneeling on the couch in all fours while EAD kneel behind her, fucking her ass hard doggy style. “Oh yes, EAD! More, fuck my tight ass even more! It feels so amazing!” Kate bit her lip softly while her hands clawed onto the couch as EAD understood and kept going, ramming her ass hard and good, loving the tightness against him. ‘Ms. Kate, this is incredible! I love how tight you feel against me! But… are you loving how I am going?’ Kate nodded vigorously and said, “Absolutely! Yes, I am! EAD, I have enjoyed everything you’ve done for me this entire night! Please, don’t stop at all! Pound me even harder until you can’t anymore!” Hearing that, EAD nodded before he soon began going even harder than ever, pounding and fucking Kate’s ass in the most hardest pace he could ever go! ‘Ohhhhhh! Ms. Kate!’ EAD grinded his teeth hard while he kept going, harder and harder, fucking Kate with everything he has inside of him. “OH, EAD! YES, MORE! Keep going!” Kate soon started fingering herself hard, pleasuring herself even more while EAD continued his rough anal pounding he was giving to her.

Soon enough, they both felt a rushing and burning feeling inside of them. “Ms. Kate, it is happening again! I believe I am about to climax once again!” Kate then replied back, ‘Me too! Oh, god! Don’t stop, EAD! Keep going!’ EAD nodded as he kept at it, fucking and pounding Kate’s ass harder and faster while she fingered her wet pussy even more, both of them going harder and harder with what they were doing. Soon enough, EAD howled like a wild beast, “HERE IT COMES!” With his final thrust, EAD grunted deeply as he climaxed hard inside of Kate’s ass, filling her up with all of his semen while she soon screamed in absolute pleasure, exploding her fluids all over the couch and EAD’s waist. ‘OHHHHHHHHHH YES!’ Kate screamed in true pleasure before EAD pulled out, ejaculating a bit more onto Kate’s ass and back. “That was… thrillingly amazing.” EAD said with a sigh

Moments soon passed by, Kate Alen cleaned herself off while EAD did the same before the two sat on her couch, remaining quiet before Kate soon said, “EAD, that was absolutely amazing! I never knew an android would go that hard on someone like me, hehehe.” EAD blushed a bit before replying back, ‘Thank you, Ms. Kate. I am happy I was able to please you tonight… but also, thank you for showing me this… new feeling. I have never known humans would feel like this before… it is strange but wonderful.’ Kate smiled and soon kissed EAD’s cheek, making him blush even more. “It was my way of saying thank you for saving me, EAD. Now, if you want to, you can stay for the night… if that’s okay with you?” EAD only respond was, ‘If it is okay with you, I do not mind staying the night with you. But my team may wonder where I was during the night… should this remain a secret for us?’ Kate nodded, “Yes, it should. I don’t want anyone to know what we did, so this is between us… okay?” EAD nodded before Kate soon stood up and said, “Good… now then, I think we should get some rest, okay?” EAD once more nodded before the two headed into Kate’s bedroom and soon got some needed rest after what they have did tonight… it was truly a sensual night for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge but it is finally done. I am sorry for the long wait and I hope it was worth it though. I hope you all enjoyed this fic and I especially Ms. MeeMeeHeart777 enjoyed her commission.
> 
> Until then, see you all next time.


End file.
